


Bruised

by axiciaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Togafuka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Self-hurt, Romance, Sexual Reference, Swearing, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unwanted but needed marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya's getting married and the bride is not Touko. What Touko's does and reminisces on will make every heart twitch in regret, even Togami's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Read notes in the end. It is VERY IMPORTANT.

You quietly place yourself behind the 2 pillars that stood against the Church doors. You saw everyone smiling and laughing at each other. They were all dressed in blue and white gowns and suits. You hated their smiles, every last one of them.

You looked at yourself and compared yourself too them. You wore a black, feet-length gown, black gloves, and a little hat with a black veil covering your face. You had mascara and eyeliner on, blood-red lipstick painted on your lips. You looked like you were attending a funeral.

Your soul's funeral.

You can see the chestnut-haired guy with an antenna on top of his head talking to the lavender-haired girl who never seemed to laugh at every joke your friend said. 

You also saw the swimmer you despised so much when you were in high school, but you learned to tolerate with her. She was talking to the stupid shaman while taking a look inside a box. Probably another idiotic 'look into the future' thingy. Your eyes traveled around the room. 

You were looking for someone in particular. You saw nothing but unfamiliar faces and odd looks. Your eyes traveled to the altar. The beautiful, beautiful altar. Flowers and lights decorated it and a priest stood there talking to your, oh! Looky there, your beloved White Knight. You lick your lips. He was dressed in a white suit and a black ribbon. A red rose was properly placed on the right of his chest. Oh, his frame indulged you into one of your daydreams again. 

And then you remembered why you were there.

Damn, you remembered why you shouldn't be there.

You were dating for 3 years, four already. You never had a healthy relationship but it's better than nothing. You'd always tease each other to the point where someone gets mad and starts yelling. But you loved it. You endured it. That's what make you different. Both of your coldness was the best thing to linger your romance with him.

The memories that confused you so much came back to your view. You remembered the night you went crazy after you knew he was engaged with the girl. You rushed to his apartment late at night. You didn't care if you were soaked with the cold rain. You didn't care if it was already two in the morning and you didn't care if Syo's scissors scattered around the sidewalk because of how fast you ran. 

You banged and shouted against his door as loud as your voice could scream. His neighbors started scolding you going on about how late it is and the hell with it. You couldn't care less. You were stressed, exhausted and you had your soul crushed.

He opened the door and saw him twitching his eyes, scoffing. Without second thoughts, you tackled him to the ground and kicked the door behind you. You shouted and cried at him while he was trying to let your words sink into his brain.

"Why would you do this to me?! Why would you abandon me and change me with another girl?! I though you said I was the only one?! You're sick, you damn brat!" You sounded more like an angry Syo but you were fully aware that Fukawa was the one shouting and Syo was sleeping soundly, no memory of this. 

"I never wanted this! This was an arranged marriage! Do you understand?" Byakuya said shouting through your screams. He kept telling you that you were the only one and he would make everything right. You didn't understand, you were to busy screaming and throwing fits of fears.

You cried on his chest, cursing and swearing, trying to let the heat on your head cool down. The next thing you knew, you were pushed against the wall with Byakuya kissing your neck and telling words of "It's gonna be okay, I'll find a way..." Or "all of this is a hoax" and what not.

You were seduced by his whispers and whims. You put your arms around his neck and let yourself melt in his embrace. If this was the way to let the broken pieces of your heart to heal, then to hell with it.

Remember when you were pinned against the mattress of his bed? When he soothed the pains of your soul? When he removed your clothes and kissed you where you were the most sensetive? When he climaxed inside you? And when you woke up in the morning with him? You made love for the first and last time.

You looked into the mirror and saw the love bites painted your neck. You were proud of it, a smirk formed on your lips. You swore to the stars that you'll do something even if you had to break the rules of morality. Hell, Syo already broke that. As much as you hated to admit it, you thanked Syo for being there. It strengthened your... pride? You couldn't make up your mind. You're too confused. 

Then reality came crashing down on you again.

A tear escaped your eye and you quickly wipe it off. More tears. More wiping. Your mascara melted with the tears and you looked like a mess. No matter. The side of your face was covered in a black veil. Nobody will look at you, don't worry. 

Nobody knew you were coming.

You told the day before that you were not coming. Nobody asked why because they already knew. That night, you were so frustrated you cut yourself like how Syo does it, you cry until you can't cry no more, you beat yourself black and blue, throw your things there and here, break picture frames and drank wine and alcohol until you passed out. 

The sound of the organ played throughout the room. The daydreams you engaged in was slapped by reality. You hid yourself a little farther. You saw the bride walking down the aisle. Everybody was giving her compliments on how pretty she looked. She did look pretty.

Pretty pathetic and ugly.

You despised the girl. What was her name again? Sonja? Sonia? You didn't care. You didn't care about her dress, her blonde hair, her blue deceiving eyes. You wanted to crush her right there. You wanted Syo to come out and kill the bitch with her trusty 'ol scissors.

You watched as the girl held hands with your White Knight. How she smiled sweetly at him and how your beloved became so passive, ignoring the sweet gestures the bitch made. You watched as the ceremony progressed on.

"Do you Sonia Nevermind, take Byakuya Togami as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said through the microphone. You felt a stinging pain through your head. "In sickness and in health, I do" the female beast said smiling her biggest. It disgusted you. You really wanted to stab a fork in her eyes.

Then the priest looked at your White Knight. You had this coming. Your legs quivered and hot tears slowly escaped your sad eyes. "Do you Byakuya Togami, take Sonia Nevermind as your lawfully wedded wife?"

You eyed him. You saw him hesitate for a moment. You saw him look into your colleague's eyes and glared. He glared! You knew he never wanted this. Hell, this was an arranged marriage!

"I do...." He said trailing off, regret present in his eyes. Your world collapsed as the priest announced that they were man and wife. All the tears you could cry escaped your eyes. Your head hurt and you wanted to just run away from reality. But you can't. You were already trapped in it. These things you're seeing right now aren't the novel conflicts you were writing. Wake up Fukawa. It might hurt but it will teach you a lesson someday, would it?

You heard the priest said that he may kiss the bride. You couldn't look. You were to busy engaging yourself in a black storm. Your blood boiled and the insides of your brain was in a turmoil.

You were leaving with the blackness of your dress, it caught the attention of your White Knight. You turned around and made eye contact with him. You swore you saw him widen his eyes. You swore you saw him swallow.

You swore you saw him avoid the beast's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry if there's a cliffhanger written at the end. I did it on purpose. Don't worry, i'm going to post a sequel soon but I don't know when yet. 
> 
> Next, I need your opinions on this. Shall i write the sequel in 2nd person or in 3rd person? Please tell me. If I get more votes on 2nd then i'll go for it, and if i get more votes in 3rd then i'll revise it. 
> 
> Another thing, please don't get mad at me if i put Sonia as the antagonist-ish person here. i was going to put an OC but that will make it more complicated. I don't hate Sonia, in fact, she's one of the best characters in sdr2. But since Sonia was the best candidate for marriage, and trying to get the fact that it's a rich vs rich thingy, i put her there. Also, since most of the students are comatosed, i put Sonia as the bride because i believe that she'll be the first female student to recover from despair status. Please don't hate, again, i'm so sorry. I love Sonia guys, don't get me wrong.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic, though it is poorly written, i shall make the sequel a lot better and longer. The sequel is coming up soon and it will center more on togami and fukawa's privacy. Thank you again!


End file.
